The Origin of Moony
by Draco-Likes-Fire
Summary: This is my story about how Sirius, James, and Peter found out about Remus being a werewolf. It shows how accepting they are about it and how Remus could never lose their friendship. It's towards the end of fourth year and put in Remus' point of view. It's rated T for some mentions of Wolfstar and a little bit of language. Read and Review please. I'll be eternally grateful :)


**JKR owns HP**

**A/N: My sister thought of the idea, time period and point of view for this story. So, this is told from Moony's point of view in his fourth year.**

**Title: The Origin of Moony**

"Remus, you should really do my Potions homework for me," James said smiling. "I hate Potions with a passion and I'm no good anyway."

"It's rather cold outside for November," I replied. I touched the cool window with the back of my hand as I stared outside. The sun was setting ever so slowly, slower than usual. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion today.

"Are you even listening to us, Lupin?" Sirius said laughing. "Why are you acting so weird?"

I looked around at my best friends. They were the first real friends I'd ever had. I hated lying to them, I really did, but I don't want them to know what's really wrong.

"Nothing," I lied, shrugging, "I guess I just don't feel well."

Saying they didn't care would be a complete lie but they were distracted. It was toward the end of fourth year and we were pretty busy. We kept getting more homework and we did have to study more than usual. But studying didn't distract James Potter. Lily Evans distracted James Potter.

And there she was. Lily Evans had the brightest green eyes you will ever see. She had long red hair and was always kind to everyone…except us.

We call ourselves the Marauders, a name I'm very fond of. Sometimes the rest of them add on Magical Mischief Makers, which I'm not very fond of. Lily hates us because we kind of bully her best friend. Technically, I don't but I also don't exactly try to stop it. Eh, oh well.

James Potter is the most arrogant person you will ever meet in your life. He's also sort of a genius, but pretend I didn't say that. Most people don't know it, I don't even think he does, but he's truly really smart. He makes up the best pranks. His pranks are always so elaborate and well thought out that sometimes it's hard for me to keep up. But some of the credit has to go to Sirius.

Sirius Black is a, uhm, interesting man. He is also really smart. His plans are always elaborate and vicious of course. He's arrogant in the sense that he knows he's amazing. There is only one girl in the entire school who wouldn't want to date him and that's Lily Evans. Okay, well maybe his cousins too but that's a different story. The thing about Sirius is that he will shag anything that walks, even guys. Sometimes he tries flirting with me-

You know what, never mind. Forget I mentioned that. Seriously, erase it from your mind.

And then there's Peter who is quite a weird bloke. He's always just kind of nervous. He's always jumpy and jittery and quite annoying. But stop judging him harshly in you head. He's still my best friend.

And then there's me, Remus Lupin. I'm actually pretty normal in my own opinion. I like reading and I'm pretty good when it comes to schoolwork. I enjoy pranking but I don't always take part in it, I usually just don't stop it. Other than being best friends with those three, I swear I'm in normal.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I'm a werewolf.

Okay, so I'm not that normal. But I'm pretty close.

"Why don't you go to the hospital wing?" Peter suggested. Oh, right we're talking about me not feeling well.

"I will later," I replied and then I looked out the window again. The sun was almost down and I became really nervous. "Actually I think I'll go now."

"What's with randomly changing your mind?" Sirius asked suspiciously. Sirius was always suspicious of everyone, everywhere, anytime.

"No reason I just decided I should go now. It's getting late," I retorted angrily.

"We were just asking, calm down," James said holding his hands up in defense. "What's gotten into you? You're acting as jumpy as Peter."

"Nothing…I'm gonna leave now. I'll see you guys later."

I walked away as they mumbled goodbye. I walked through the dark corridor towards the Hospital Wing to start the usual full moon routine. I go to the Hospital Wing to take my Potion so that I don't go totally crazy when I turn. Then I go to Dumbledore's office to tell him that I'm going to the Shrieking Shack. And then I go to the Hospital Wing each morning and I sit there all day doing nothing until somebody brings me my homework. I do it every month but I still hate it. I hate being a werewolf. It feels like I have another person inside me all the time. Except this guy is full of bloodlust and is just vicious all the time.

It sucks.

I was running to the Shrieking Shack because I was behind schedule tonight due to Sirius being his nosy self. I was just about to enter the path under the Whomping Willow when I heard a stick crack behind me. I turned around quickly and saw Sirius standing there. He looked at m angrily with his arms crossed.

"Go away, Sirius," I said quickly and angrily hoping he would just leave. But of course he didn't.

"Are you going to tell me why you're sneaking around the grounds of Hogwarts in the middle of the night?"

"Oh like you don't sneak around every day."

"Not by myself! I go with you or James or Peter or whatever girl I'm sneaking around with."

"Yeah to do stupid stuff. Just leave me alone. This is important."

"What's important?"

"I'm a werewolf!" I yelled finally fed up with Sirius' question. After I said it, I felt like I was going to cry. I just said my deepest and definitely darkest secret to Sirius Black. I automatically thought of the worst, that he'd tell everybody, that he'd hate me, that he' think I was a monster…

"Really?" Sirius asked with fascination. "Well you'd better hurry up then. The moon's coming out."

I couldn't do anything but stare at Sirius and how accepting he was about this.

"Aren't you…"

"Aren't I what?" Sirius asked laughing at how confused I looked.

"Aren't you going to tell everybody?"

"No, of course not. What do they have to do with it? Geez, Moony, who do you think I am?"

"Moony? Where'd you get Moony from?"

"You're a werewolf. Werewolves change during the full moon. C'mon Lupin, stop looking at me all confused, get a grip and get moving. You being a werewolf wont end our friendship but you eating me might."

"So you really aren't gonna tell anybody?"

"No, Moony, it's our secret. Unless you want me to tell James and Peter…"

"Don't!"

"Fine!" Sirius agreed quickly. "But you know they wont think any differently about you."

"I know but just promise me you wont tell them."

"No." Sirius said calmly. "You need to tell James and Peter. We can help you."

"Fine, but if they hate me after you tell them I will never talk to you again."

"C'mon, Moony, you know you love me," Sirius winked at me and walked away happily.

Well, this is by far the weirdest night of my life.

OoOoOoOoO

I woke up the next morning squinting through the bright lights to see James' face right above me.

"Moony!" James exclaimed.

I guess Moony is my new nickname.

"I feel so daft. How did I not notice that…you know…I mean it seems so obvious! You're gone for a week once a month at the full moon. You always seem so nervous when we talk about it in DADA…"

"Don't worry Moony we still like you," Peter said reassuringly.

I let out a sigh of obvious relief.

"Oh, and we have good news," Sirius said smirking. "We've decided that this summer we're gonna turn ourselves into Animaguses to keep you company during the full moon."

"We've picked out our animals and everything," Peter squeaked.

"And, of course new nicknames," James added.

"So what are they?" I asked happily. My best friends truly were amazing and they wanted to help me through the toughest time of my life.

"I'm going to be a stag," James said smiling. "I'm Prongs."

"I'm going to be a rat so I can get to the knot on the Whomping Willow," Peter said. "Wormtail."

"And I shall be a dog," Sirius said. "The coolest animal of course. You can call me Padfoot. And you're already Moony."

"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," James said happily. _"The Marauders."_


End file.
